OpenGL, Open GL ES, and Direct 3 are examples of three-dimensional (3D) graphics application program interface (API) standards. The API standards include performing rendering with respect to each frame and displaying images. When rendering is performed on each frame, much computation is performed and much power is consumed. Therefore, a need exists to reduce the amount of computation and the number of accesses to a memory during rendering.